Reunion
by jelanieandbedwardlover
Summary: Thor has returned to Earth to see his human love, Jane. What happens when they see each other again? From Jane's POV with lemons. Based on TDW trailer.


**A/N: Just a thought I had after seeing the first trailer for the Thor sequel, The Dark World, a few weeks ago. The reunion with Jane in it got me so excited for them and the whole trailer just blew me away. I thought it'd be cute to write a what-if version of their reunion based on what we saw in the trailer.**

**Nothing belongs to me. All credit to Marvel, Stan Lee Paramount and the crew.**

Today started as a normal day. I woke up, ate breakfast, got irritated by something Darcy said. It was a typical day for me, Jane Foster. I didn't expect anything to be so life-changing.

Until right now.

Two years ago, a man crashed into my truck while I was in the desert at night with Erik Selvig and his assistant, Darcy. I never thought how much that night would change my life. We brought the man to the hospital. We thought he was crazy, talking about a hammer and calling himself Thor. Each of us had heard that name before but it was in stories. They had only been stories or so we thought.

Over the next couple of days after I hit Thor with my car, we became friends. We had bonded in a way I wish Donald and I could have. We shared so much more than that though. I started having feelings but the more he told me, the more I believed him. He really was Thor and he really was from a place called Asgard. A place far away from planet Earth. A place that meant I might never see him again.

I thought he had died on the last day I had seen him. He had been beaten and laid on the ground, my hands on his face, trying to tell him to live. When he closed his eyes, my world shook. I thought he was gone forever. I preferred the rainbow bridge he told me about over this. Anything had to be better than watching him die in my arms. Anything.

But he woke up. A large hammer shot of the sky and right to him. Erik had to pull me away from Thor. I didn't want to leave him even if he wasn't really there anymore. But he was there. Thor stood up and walked towards me, now in a suit I can only describe as armor and with a red cape. He was glorious and my heart was his.

I kissed him good-bye. I never expected to ever see him again so I wanted to be able to do that before he was gone from me. I almost lost my chance when I thought I was dead and I wasn't about to let him slip through again.

But time had passed. I began to believe it less and less that he would come back. Erik had seen him last year as part of this group of heroes. But he never came to me. I was moved from my home to a special location for a reason I never understood. After a couple of weeks, I was allowed to move back to my home. They never told me why I had to leave but I had my suspicions.

And there he stood. My suspicion to why I had been moved. A man I haven't seen in over two years. A man who took me so by surprise when we met just as he was right now. He was a man I fell hard for within a matter of a few days. And there he was.

I couldn't believe it.

He stared at me as I stared back at him. He seemed to have the same surprise written over his face as mine had on it. Maybe he didn't think he'd be seeing me. Maybe he didn't want to.

But his face told me differently. He was in shock but a good kind of shock. He was happy to see me. Slowly, he started taking steps towards me. I didn't know what to do but keep my feet where they were.

Finally, he was standing in front of me. It felt like forever for him to make it here. Maybe it was. Maybe time was just slowing down for me.

"Thor?" His name whispered off of my lips softly. I thought he didn't hear me at first but he stared right into my eyes. I stared back.

"Jane," he breathed. His voice was relief mixed in with happiness. Thor was happy to see me. But why was he relieved? I couldn't think of any reasons for him to be.

"Are you really here?" I asked him. My voice came out a little louder this time and wanted to know if two years of missing him had made my mind imagine him standing here on Earth with me.

"Yes." His voice felt like Heaven to my human ears. Slowly, he lifted his hands up and cupped my face. "I gave you my word. I would return."

"I didn't think you - " I cut myself off. What was I going to say? I didn't believe him? "I wasn't sure you would."

"Jane," he said, keeping his hands on both sides of my face. "I never take back my word."

I sighed. That was why he came back. "So you're only here because of a promise, then?"

"Of course not," he looked a little hurt as he replied. "I came back for you. It is not for a promise or because I felt I had to."

Thor's hands stayed on my face. I tried to look around. We were in an open space. There were a lot of things I could look at to keep me from looking in those eyes. I'm a scientist. There are plenty of things I could stare at right here and study. But my eyes were only wanting to be staring into his.

"I missed you." The words came out before I could have stopped them. I wanted to take them back in case he didn't miss me too. I saw the expression on his face and suddenly was glad I said those three words.

"As have I," he answered my unasked question. He leaned in closer to me and I wasn't prepared for the feel of his lips on mine. But there they were, soft at first. I felt myself melting into Thor instantly. His hands left my face but they only moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

My hands reacted the same. They were around his neck in a matter of seconds. I pulled him as much closer as I could, locking my hands in his hair. It was longer than we last saw each other but I didn't care. He was still Thor and he was here. He was kissing me. That was what mattered.

I forgot everything in that moment. I forgot my name, I forgot my phone number, I forgot where we were. We stood there for what seemed like hours, holding each other and his lips softly touching mine. I had also forgotten what a good kisser he was.

Our first kiss rushed back to me. I made that first move as he was leaving to return to Asgard. But this time, he had made the move and it felt like he was never going to let me go. I was okay with that.

Thor's lips pulled apart from mine and he stared into my eyes again. "Do you want to come with me?"

My heart fluttered. "Where?"

"To my home."

Home? Did he live somewhere here or did he mean Asgard? "I want you to come with me first."

Thor smiled. I love that smile. "Where would you like to go?"

I felt brave so I swallowed then answered. "Come to _my_ home."

"Come here," he kept the smile on his face. But he kept his arms around me and looked up to the sky. I instantly knew what he was doing. He carried me before as he flew, the first time he was here. It was amazing to be able to do that again.

We were in front of my home within seconds. Far from the place I saw him, I was sure he would disappear. That I was standing outside my front door the whole time as I pictured a reunion between me and my long-lost...whatever he was. I wasn't sure yet what he meant to me. I only knew it was a lot.

Thor let me down on the ground, my feet placed back on ground. His arm stayed wraped around my back, comforting me that he was here. I opened the door to my home and we walked inside. He looked at me and smiled that same smile again. "You keep smiling."

I said it without thinking, it was just on my mind. I thought I would have offended him with my observation but it didn't seem to affect him. "I am happy. Being near you again is all I wanted since we last saw each other."

I tried to hide my blush but it didn't work. I turned scarlett under his watch. "Really?"

"I told you. I have missed you, Jane Foster." He cupped my face again. "When I left, my family and friends noticed a change in me. You changed me."

It was my turn to smile. "Darcy noticed it with me, too, you know. I tried to find ways to find you again."

"What did you come up with?" He was teasing me.

"Nothing that worked," I laughed. "I didn't know how to make another 'rainbow bridge' as you called it."

"I would have tried to come," he answered, seriousness back in his voice.

A question began to form in my mind. Something that had been planted in there for a year. "Last year...Erik told me you were here. On Earth. But you didn't come to see me. Why is that? I mean, if you wanted to see me again after all that time, you could have came."

"No," he replied and he looked down at the ground. "I couldn't. I was sent here by special circumstances. The world needed my help and after the job was done, they sent me right back."

"Oh," I didn't know what to think. I went and sat down on the couch. He didn't come because he couldn't, not because he didn't want to. That was good to hear. "I was moved to another location. An agent came and told me it was very important I leave my home and go to this secret holding place. I was to tell no one I was leaving. Was that because of you?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. I didn't see him do that often. "My brother - Loki, he wanted to start a war. He had threatened you before. When I came back the first time. I couldn't risk your life with Loki on Earth so I had Agent Coulson move you someplace safe."

"So that was you caring about me?"

"Yes." He smiled but he seemed confused. "What's wrong?"

"I thought it was you," I whispered. "I wasn't sure, though. I had a feeling it might have been you but I didn't think you were back."

"Visiting," Thor corrected me. I looked at him with a questioning look and he came to sit by me. "If I had returned, I would have come. That makes it a visit."

He was teasing me again. It felt like when we were in that diner, ages ago. He gave me the same teasing smile then that he was right now when I told he didn't have to smash cups. "So this time, you're really back?"

"Not for long," he answered me but Thor took my hand anyway and looked into my eyes. "I was planning on taking you back to Asgard with me."

That stunned me. "Back - back to _Asgard_? For how long?"

"However long you would like," he smiled again. I didn't know how long I could live without that smile again.

"Is that possible?" I asked him. "I mean, you can - you can just take me there, a human?"

"Yes," he answered fast. There was no hesitation in his voice. "My father is king. You will be welcomed."

"That wasn't what I meant." I laughed lightly. "I mean, I can pass to get there? It's not only your realms can pass?"

He seemed to not understand my meaning. "Yes, you will pass. Do you think something will happen to you when you get there?"

"No, not at all - "

"I will keep you safe," Thor said as he stared into my eyes again. I couldn't keep my feelings in any longer. I grabbed his face, crashing his lips to mine just as I did during our first kiss. He reacted as fast as the first time and we kept kissing.

I wasn't sure what came over me. I wasn't usually like this. None of my past boyfriends had ever me feel this way. But I didn't want to stop. I also didn't want it go too far. But I just needed his lips on mine in this moment. I missed him so much.

Thor seemed to not mind my urgency. He kissed me back with the same fiercity that I had on my side of the kiss. I pulled him closer, as close as I could bring him. I needed him in my arms. It'd been too long.

He pulled away first. "What are we doing?"

"I'm sorry," I breathed out. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's all right."

He gave me that smile one more time and I smiled back. It was real. Thor was here. I was holding him in my arms. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

"Now," Thor asked, changing the subject. "Do you want to come to Asgard with me?"

My smile broke even brighter. "Yes. Yes, I would like that very much."

We walked to the front door of my home, locking it behind me. Thor wrapped his arms around me once again and we flew to the location of the bridge.

I was wrong. It could get more perfect.


End file.
